


Neglected

by PrivateSecret



Series: Left Out!verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Burt Hummel, Blangst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hudson-Hummel Family, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Multi, New York City, Papa Bear Burt, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivateSecret/pseuds/PrivateSecret
Summary: An alternate ending to Left Out.Takes place right after Blaine finds Kurt and Sebastian making love to each other. Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian go to visit the Hudmels for three days. Burt quickly figures out something is wrong and gives Blaine some much needed love. Hopeful ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cooper and Blaine's parents are only mentioned.

I'll talk to them later. It's time I told them how I feel.

_When later arrived, Blaine steeled himself and softly treaded to their bedroom._

_And froze._

_He heard moans. Panting._

_He'd known that they do this without him. But seeing it, made it all so very real. There was no denying the fact that he was no longer needed._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That Sunday night Blaine packed his luggage and slept in the guest room. He was really looking forward to seeing the Hudmels. He knew Burt loved him unconditionally, like he was his son. He hoped that he would not have to feel so lonely in Burt's house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“... would he sleep here?”

“I don't know. Maybe he just fell asleep while watching a movie?”

As he slowly came to consciousness, he could hear his boyfriends' worried whispers. Tears immediately formed in his eyes, and, not wanting them to see him cry, he pretended to still be asleep.

“Blaine? Blaine, you need to wake up,” Kurt whispered, gently shaking Blaine's shoulders.

“Hmmm. What?” Blaine grumbled, secretly applauding his acting skills.

“You need to get up. It's Monday, our flight takes off in a couple of hours.”

“Oh, OK.”

“Why were you sleeping here?” Sebastian asked, his curiosity making him unable to wait a second longer.

“Uh, I, I fell asleep halfway through my movie and didn't want to get up and go to our bedroom when I woke up a bit later.”

“See?” he smirked at Kurt. Seeing Blaine's adorably sleepy face he teasingly singsonged, “ _Blainey Bear_ , you need to get _u-up_.”

“I'm up! I'm up!” Throwing his hands in the air dramatically, Blaine stalked to their bedroom to get dressed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurt was the first to see Burt, standing next to Finn. He waved and ran into his father's arms, almost slamming the older man to the ground. Sebastian and Blaine caught up as quickly as they could and soon hugs were going all around. Blaine held on to Burt a couple seconds longer than necessary, he couldn't help himself.

When they arrived at the Hudmels home, the pleasant waft of a home cooked meal greeted them as soon as they opened the door. They found Carole in the kitchen, slaving over the oven. She kissed the new arrivals on the cheek and gave them ten minutes to wash up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Finn, don't you think that you have to leave _some_ food for your guest,” Kurt snapped, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“It's not my fault you guys eat so slowly,” Finn replied in between mouthfuls of mashed potato.

“No, Finn, you just eat like a lawn mower,” Kurt giggled. He loved his brother to bit and could never be angry at him for too long. “You also look like the Hulk.”

“The army's hard work, OK. Gotta eat to keep up my energy.”

“So it's going well, then? The army, I mean,” Blaine asked. It was the first thing he had said other than “please pass the butter”. He had noticed Burt sending him curious glances throughout the late lunch and decided he had to act normal so as not to make anyone worry.

“Yeah, it's great. I can actually see myself pursuing it as a career.”

“What do you think about that, Carole?” Sebastian smirked.

“What can I say? I worry! In his first week he almost shot himself in the leg! But if it makes him happy...” She shrugged. “But at least he comes home every now and then for some home cooked meals.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After supper Blaine sat down with Burt to watch football while the others stayed in the kitchen to listen to Finn's crazy army stories. Blaine had already decided that the three days of their stay are going to be spent soaking up as much love and attention from Burt as he possible could without appearing clingy.

“So, how's life, Blaine?” Burt asked gruffly.

“It's good. I'm composing again. A teacher at school told me I was good at it and should as her for help whenever I'm stuck. I'm not so sure about Broadway any more.”

“What do you mean? Broadway's your dream.”

“I think I would prefer to be a singer songwriter; perform at concerts, that kind of thing. I want to sing my own words instead of those of people who are mostly not even alive any more.”

“Hmm. I can see you do that. You'd need furniture at your concerts so you can jump on it and sing. That way my furniture can get a break,” Burt laughed.

“Hey! I haven't jumped on furniture here in ages.”

“Is Blaine jumping on furniture again?” Kurt irritated voice could be heard from the other room.

“Ooh! I gotta see this. It's always fun,” Sebastian said.

Soon the others joined Burt and Blaine in the lounge, fully expecting Blaine to be standing on the coffee table.

“Aww! His sitting on the couch like a normal person,” Sebastian pouted.

Blaine simply sighed at their disappointed faces and continued to watch the game.

“OK, I think we should watch a movie!” Kurt announced loudly.

“Yes! Yes! The Avengers Civil War,” Finn suggested.

“I second that,” Sebastian said. “I haven't seen it yet.”

“No action!” Kurt shouted.

“I want to watch Civil War, too.” Blaine was almost bouncing on the couch with excitement.

“Me, too.” Burt laughed at Blaine's antics. “You're outvoted Kurt.”

“Kurt think Chris Evans and Black Panther in that tight, tight black suit,” Sebastian smirked, knowing exactly what to say to make Kurt agree.

“Fine.” Sighing, Kurt flopped down on an armchair and pulled Sebastian on top of him while Blaine put in the DVD.

Blaine ended up watching Kurt and Sebastian giggle together more than the movie. He longed to be included. Longed for their love, but was too scared to ask, already sure what the answer would be.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Did you see the way Blaine was looking at Kurt and Sebastian today when we were watching the movie?” Burt asked as he slipped into bed next to Carole.

“Yeah, he looked so sad and his eyes were filled with longing. Almost like they broke up with Blaine.”

“I'm sure Kurt would have told me if he broke up with Blaine but stayed together with Sebastian. No, I think they might have had a fight.”

“Your right, Kurt would hide something like that form you. And there wasn't any hostility between them. But then that means they didn't have a fight either,” Carole mused.

“There is no way to know for sure without asking. I'll keep an eye out for Blaine. I don't want to interfere if it's nothing.”

“OK. Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight.” Burt turned to kiss Carole and then closed his eyes, but sleep didn't come. He couldn't stop seeing Blaine's hurt face in his mind's eye.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day was spent at home, catching up on each other's lives, cooking and eating. Burt kept his promise and watched Blaine throughout the day, noticed how he seemed too shy to approach his own boyfriends. He saw the way Blaine would do little things for them like make them tea or wash their plates. He saw how Kurt and Sebastian would talk with Blaine but soon get bored of the conversation and then go off to spend some time alone. Without Blaine. He also saw how Blaine shrunk into himself more and more. How he attached himself to Finn, always playing Finn's favourite video games and talking with him far more than he would have a couple months ago.

Even Finn noticed something was wrong, if the worried looks he gave Blaine whenever he wasn't looking were anything to go by.

Burt saw it all and resolved fix it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Breakfast the morning of their departure was a boisterous affair. Finn was starving and complaining about the food not being ready yet, Blaine was singing, Sebastian was ripping open every cupboard door in an attempt to find a spatula while Carole and Kurt were making scrambled eggs, grilled bacon, pancakes and fruit salad.

Later, Kurt and Sebastian went to the store to buy some groceries and didn't come back for hours. They had all agreed to go to the garage together to help Burt out. But when they didn't return, Blaine, tired of waiting around for them, decided to join Burt in his garage alone. He hoped giving his hands something to do and engaging in conversation would distract him from the growing pain in his chest. He felt like he might burst. The night before he had woken up in the middle of the night and the need to cry had almost choked him.

Now, tinkering with an old Ford, he felt the urge to cry again, but quickly swallowed the lump in his throat.

“So, Blaine, how's life really? And don't give any of that ‘it's good’ crap.”

“I don't know what you want me to say.”

“The truth, Blaine. I see the way you look at Kurt and Sebastian. Like you would kill to be with them but can't. What's that about, hmm?”

“Nothing! They're just discovering each other properly and that's why they're spending more time together.” Blaine could already feel tears welling up in his eyes again. Burt had a way of seeing right through him.

“And that gives them the right to ignore you?” Burt asked gruffly. There was a note of anger in his voice and Blaine mistook it to be directed at him.

“I'm sorry! I don't know what to do.”

“Blaine, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at them. They are freezing you out.” Burt walked around the Ford to put his hand on Blaine's shoulders and squeeze.

“I don't know what to do. I feel so unwanted, but I don't know what to do.” Tears escaped his eyes and ran down the apples of his cheeks.

Burt's heart broke for him. “Blaine, come here.” Burt wrapped the sobbing boy in his strong arms, wishing he could protect him form the pain.

Blaine let himself be comforted, returning the embrace. He looked up at Burt and whispered, “What if they don't love me any more?”

“Oh, Blaine, they love you. I'm sure,” Burt said resolutely. “They just – I don't know. But we're gonna fix this.”

“If they love me, then why don't they want me? I think their gonna break up with me!” Blaine cried, his small frame shuddering with the force of his sobs.

“Blaine, you need to calm down,” Blaine said urgently, having noticed Blaine hyperventilating.

But Blaine couldn't calm down, he couldn't breathe. _They are going to leave me. I'll be alone. Without them._

Burt grabbed Blaine by the shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes. “Blaine, breathe. You need to breathe.”

“What's happening?” Kurt and Sebastian came rushing in, obviously back from their grocery shopping.

“What does it look like? He's having a panic attack,” Burt grumbled.

Distantly, Blaine could hear voices, but the rushing in his ears drowned them out. All he could focus on was that they were leaving him. Either that or he would have to leave.

Suddenly, he felt lips pressed against his wet cheek. Far away, someone was telling him to breathe.

_Breathe, Blaine._

He sucked in air, letting it out slowly just as the person in front of him was doing. It was Kurt, he realised. Focusing on Kurt's wide eyes, breathing in and out, he could feel his heartbeat slowing and his body stop trembling.

“Blaine, can you hear me?” Kurt asked.

He nodded.

Even as he was crying, he was calm. Resigned.

His shoulders drooped with despair, knowing that he would have to live without the people he loved most.

“What made him panic?” Sebastian asked Burt.

Burt looked at Blaine. “Blaine?”

He shook his head. He couldn't tell them.

“Blaine, if it was something that triggered you, how are we going to avoid saying or doing it if we don't know what _it_ is?” Kurt pleaded. It has been a long time since Blaine had a panic attack like that.

“You have to tell them, Blaine. Or I will,” Burt said in his gentlest voice.

He shook his head.

“Blaine,” Sebastian whispered, moving to embrace him. But Blaine flinched and leaned into Burt's side, not seeing the hurt flash across Sebastian's face. Burt wrapped his arms around Blaine, knowing he felt safe there. He saw Kurt and Sebastian exchange confused looks.

“I noticed the two of you spending a lot of time together,” he started, looking at both Kurt and Sebastian.

“We are boyfriends, dad.”

“Without Blaine,” Burt finished.

“Two of us will often spend time together without the other. Our schedules don't really allow for us to always be together,” Sebastian replied a little irritatedly, but then he saw Blaine start trembling in Burt's arms, trying to hide his face in Burt's neck. “Blaine, tell us. What's wrong?”

Nothing.

“Think about the last couple days. Is it possible that you have been neglecting Blaine?” Burt asked, trying not to sound accusing, but failing if Kurt angry face was an accurate indication of his success.

“Of course we haven't been _neglecting_ him!” Kurt spat.

“Then how come Blaine feels like you don't love him any more?” Burt asked, squeezing the crying boy in his arms.

“What?” Sebastian whispered. He had gone pale, his darting all over the room, guilt already evident in his face.

“Blaine, you know we love you. What brought this on?” Kurt addressed Blaine.

“You don't want me,” Blaine sobbed. “You haven't wanted me in over two weeks.” He pressed his fist to his mouth, trying to keep the sobs in, his body shrinking into itself as if the pain was too much to bear. “You're always away, leaving me alone, making me wonder what I did to make you stop loving me,” Blaine sniffed, his left hand fisting Burt's jacket. “First I thought it was because you were getting to know each other properly, but now... you're going to leave me like my parents, like Cooper. They don't want me any more, either. Why don't you love me?”

“We do love you, Blaine, and we're so, so, _so_ sorry for neglecting you. I'm sorry,” Sebastian was tearing up. Gently he took his trembling boyfriend from Burt's arms and wrapped him up in his own. How could he not have seen this?

“Blaine, we're not going to leave you. We love you. We were so wrapped up in each other we—” Kurt interrupted himself, realising with dread what word he almost used. But it was too late, Blaine had already caught on.

“Forgot me,” Blaine finished as he tried to get out of Sebastian's embrace; he had to leave. “Just like my parents and Cooper. Why am I so forgettable?”

“Blaine, please stay, we need to talk about this,” Sebastian pleaded.

Blaine glanced at Burt, who nodded and left the garage presumably to go home and give the boy some privacy.

Blaine turned to look at his boyfriends, not knowing what to do. They looked just as lost as he did.

“How about we sit down,” Kurt suggested, taking a small stool and dragging it to the middle of the room. The others followed his lead, placing the chairs close together.

“Blaine, I'm really sorry we didn't notice that we were neglecting you. We never wanted to make you feel unwanted or unloved.” Kurt began, taking Blaine's hand in his.

“We love you, Blaine, with all our hearts,” Sebastian continued. Between Sebastian and Kurt, Sebastian was by far the most emotional at this moment. Which was surprising given the fact that Sebastian insisted that he didn't do _feelings_.

“You left me alone, by myself every time you went to _Cόmodo._ _Then you'd come back_ _home_ _but it was like you_ _r minds_ _were still there together, without me._ _You were so far away._ _I tried to reach you, but I felt so invisible._ _You didn't really talk to me. Or touch me,”_ _Blaine whispered as he squeezed Kurt's hand tightly._

 _“We're sorry, Blaine. We really really, messed_ _up. From now on we will make an effort to spend more time with you,” Sebastian said._

 _“I don't want you to make an_ _ _effort__ _to spend time with me! Like it's an obligation._ I want you to want to spend time with me.” Blaine was angry, he felt angry and self-conscious. Angry because intellectually he knew he deserved to be treated better; but self-conscious because he felt like he was asking for too much, like he didn't deserve it after all.

“We do want to spend time with you. And you're right, it shouldn't take effort to spend time with you, and it won't. I love you, Blaine. I was temporarily blinded by something new and exciting but I haven't forgotten what a wonderful person you are and how very much I love you.” Sebastian poured his heart out in a way he hadn't done in a very long time. He hated to be vulnerable, but reminded himself that he was willing to do far more than just be vulnerable for Blaine.

“Sebastian's right, Blaine. We were distracted by each other and it was a mistake to neglect you, but our feeling haven't changed at all,” Kurt said, pressing Blaine's hand to his lips.

Blaine sniffed and nodded. He was spent and tired and had no more words to speak.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A couple hours later found the boyfriends saying goodbye to their family. Blaine said his goodbyes to Finn and Carole first and then allowed himself to be wrapped in Burt's warm arms.

“Thank you,” Blaine whispered into Burt's ear.

“For what?”

“Loving me,” he replied. He felt Burt squeeze him tightly.

“Any time. All the time.”

Sebastian and Kurt noticed how Blaine clung to Burt. As Kurt hugged his dad he said, “thank you.”

“For what?” Burt answered, smiling at the similarities between his little conversation with Blaine and the one he was having with Kurt.

“For looking out for Blaine. I'm glad he had someone to love him when he felt like we didn't.”

“I always look out for my family. But don't hurt him like that again, you know how fragile he is.”

“I know,” Kurt replied, smiling sadly as he pulled away form his dad.

On the plane back to New York, Blaine sat between them. He blushed and smiled sadly when Sebastian pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek. Sebastian saw the tears welling in Blaine eyes and whispered _I love you_ into his ear, knowing it would take a while before Blaine truly believed those words. They had hurt him deeply, made his deepest insecurities and fears come true and it would be a while before Blaine could trust in their love again. Kissing Blaine again, Sebastian decided the wait would be worth it, if only to see Blaine's beautiful smile again.


End file.
